The beast within me
by LunasaMarlay556
Summary: Lunasa Marley is a werewolf and goes to beauxbatons school. She goes to Hogwarts to watch the triwizard tornament as she was only 14. What happens when she meats Harrison Evens potter? Will she join the pack? Sorry I suck at summaries UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lunasa Marlay is my name. Im 14 years old and this is my story…

"Lunasa!.. Lunasa!.. Lunasa Julia Marlay!" 'that's my name, don't wear it out' I thought bitterly. I hate my mother. She is a Pureblood fanatic and in my opinion crazy. My mother also never learns not to wake me up at 6am she always does it, even after the full moon. Sometimes it's hard not to let my werewolf out. She's lucky I have good control over Fira, my wolf. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention i'm a big bad werewolf… note the sarcasm.

"Coming mother." I shout down, finally pulling myself out of bed. She looks at me when i get down the stairs. "What?" I growl at her. The wolf side loves sleep as much as me, so she's in a bad mood.

"Get your case we're going to be late for your feast. Your going to Beauxbatons today, after all."

"Late? What time is it?" I question confused.

"Its 10:30, you were dead to the world at 6." She snapped back at me.

" Do you know what day it is? I transformed yesterday, of course you couldn't wake me up." She glared at me as I grabbed my stuff. She always forgot about fira. I sigh once again as I get into the floo. Why did I have to go to Beauxbatons? Why can't I go to Hogwarts like a normal 14 year old? But no… My parents don't like how many Muggle-borns, or as they call them 'Mudbloods', Hogwarts allaws in. So i'm stuck with Beauxbatons. I mean even Draco got to go to Hogwarts and his father's a Pureblood fanatic. Though my parents are about 10 times worse than . They want nothing to do with anything 'Un Pure' and that includes Hogwarts.

. . . .

'I'm different to them though' i think as i sit down at my table. The Royal table. Because of my status it claimed me a seat on the Royal table, that's when we're tested. Ok let me explain; Beauxbatons, like Hogwarts, has 4 houses. The Royals, The Knights, The Servants and The Peasants. It has two testing systems, rank and power. At the start the 10 wealthiest Purebloods go to The Royals, than the rest of the Purebloods go to The Knights. The Half-bloods go to The Servants, than the Muggle-born go to The Peasants. After that each house has its own ranking system, if they pass better than their houses ranks they move up a house and so on. The Royal house ranks go like this: Jesters, Entertainers, Royal Maids, Lower Court, Higher Court, Prince/Princess, Queen/King. I'm the Queen so i test everyone. We get tested every year so were in the right ranks and houses for the year as well as ranking the 'newbees', as there called. If anyone beats the highest of their house they face the lowest of the next house. If you are the highest of your house and nobody beats you than you face the lowest of the next house. The highest rank is Queen/King. If your the Queen/King then you rule the school. I've been Queen since my first year. Nobody can beat me. My parents are extremely proud. It's hard to deal with it as i've got to keep Fira a secret, if i'm found out, i'll either be the lowest peasant or be expelled. That's Beauxbatons rules.

"... Finally I'm at the last announcement. This year a selected group of Royals of all ages are going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament!"

There were cheers all around my house while i just sat there in shock. My parents made me go to Beauxbatons to avoid Hogwarts and we're going on a school trip there. I was so excited. I was probably going to go as i'm Queen. People are staring at me as i didn't join in on the cheers. My friends are looking at me, knowing that it was my dream to go to Hogwarts. But they know i have been trained at Occlumency. I smiled at them and the people seemed to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the great hall of Hogwarts, it was breathtaking. The jack o lanterns cast an amazing shadow over the walls. A nd the 4 house tables, they were laden with so many different types of food. I smiled as I noted that there were some French foods in the mix.

after we had finished out dance a group of 8 people stood up. There was: a boy with long, black hair tied up in a pony tail with a moon earring in his right ear, a girl with bushy brown hair tamed as much as she could into a plat and warm honey-like eyes, a see if what looks like twins with red hair and freckles, a girl with long, wavey blond hair with radish earrings and beautiful owl-like eyes, a boy with a small round face and cute brown hair falling into his eyes, a girl with curly red hair and freckles maybe the twins sister, and Draco...

They were standing by their respective houses. Draco: slytherin, the girl with red hair: slytherin, the one with the moon earring: ravenclaw, the girl with the honey eyes: ravenclaw, the girl with the radish earrings: ravenclaw, the twins: griffindor and the cute boy: hufflepuff. The bushy haired girl walked forward and smashed a smallsmall, black ball in the ground. Smoke filled the room. when it cleared they were standing in a line. The twins were in different ends while the boy with the moon earring stood in the middle with Draco. They all were dressed in Gray cloaks with green trimmings bar the boy with the moon earring. He had a great cloak with silver trimmings. On the back of the cloaks there was a green wolf outlined in silver. And once again the boy with the moon earring had diffrent. He had a silver wolf with green surrounding it. Her must be their leader. All at once they waved their right hand and 8 shadow animals appeard in front of them. 2 ravens, 2 snakes, 2 badgers, 2 lions. Crack and the red haired girl did snakes, the brown haired girl and the cute boy did badgers, the twins did lions, leaving the leader and the girl with radish earrings to do the ravens. The animals are beautiful. Th e 8 kids looked forward and said "welcome to hogwarts where the daring, the intelligent, the ambitious, and the loyal dwel. We hope you enjoy your stay. " they said with pride in there voice. They must of spent hours practicing as they were in perfect sinq. When each quality was said t he respective animals bowed. Daring was lions, intelligent was ravens, ambitious was snakes and loyal was badgers. The animals must represent the houses and the quality is what tells them apart. Much better sorting them beauxbatons. The children sat down after a round of clapping. I smiled as I started walking toward the slytherin table. They rest of my school went to the ravenclaws, I sat next to Draco.

"Hey dray." I said happily as I got my food. " that was an amazing display. I loved it especially the shadow animals. " He chucked at my enthusiasm.

"Calm down Lunasa, I know you've been wanting to go to Hogwarts for a while but be calm. I will introduce you to the rest of the pack later. The red haired girl next to me is ginny weasly. I will ask our alpha if you can come to our room tomorrow. For now eat." He replied calmly.

"You would do that? Thanks Dray. You Ginny. What do you been pack? Is that what you call yourselves? Is your alpha, he leader, the boy with the moon earring?" Crack didn't answer my questions. Just shook his head while Ginny tried to stiffle her laughter. I pouted as I ticked into the feast... I can't wait until tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry this is a short chapter. It's sort of a build up for the next one. sorry I didn't post last week. I had other things to do. Please be patient with me.**

I walk down to the great hall with a slip in my step. Crack was going to introduce me to the pack today. I grinned as I walked down to the slytherin table. I stilled letting out a gasp of pain. I fell to my knees trembling. Voices faded in and out of my hearing. My vision swam. I head feet running towards me, than I heard something in the distance. It was like it was shouted over a long distance floo, by i still heard it... Just as I blacked out.

"Lunasa!"

. . .

"Lunasa!"

I shouted desperately running towards her. People were looking at debut i didn't care. It was like someone had placed the cruciatus curse on her. One minute she was walking towards me, the next, shaking with pain in the floor.

' Draco, what happened?'

Luna asked me over the link. Everyone else echoed the question except alpha.

' I don't know, it's like someone has placed the cruciatus curse on her '

I replied.

'maybe that's what happened to her'

Alphas grave voice cut into the conversation.

' I hope not '

It was a wider over the link but the others heard me loud and clear. I finally reached lunasa, kneeling down beside her. I noticed that she was barley breathing. Her body jerked every couple of minutes. I picked her up, she barley weighed anything even though she had been eating a lot recently. I made a note to make her ear more as I strode towards the hospital wing


	4. Chapter 4

The pack was running after me. I ignored them. Than I noticed it. Lunasa's nose was slowly starting to extend. Her bones shifting. I placed her on the ground, stumbling back. The pack was confused not moving.

"Get back she's transforming"

I gasped. The pack hearing me starting moving. The now fully transformed wolf snapped open its eyes and started advancing on us. We ran.

. .

Draco stumbled into the grounds the next day with a white slash across his eye. Lunasa had somehow transformed early and hurt him. He could usually controll her but last night she had been an absolute wild annimal! (no pun intended) blase zabini noticed Draco and cautiously walked over to weren't on best terms with each other but had to act it in front of the other students.

"Malfoy," zabini nodded and Draco nodded back in acknowledgement. "What happened to you?"

Draco sighed and pushed past him. He didn't need to talk to the leader of his old group, before Harrison, now. He really wished Werewolf scars were removable. But that wasn't at the top of his list of priorities for today. After transforming back again, Lunasa had fainted. She wouldn't wake, no matter how hard Madame Pomfrey tried. He also had not been the only one injured. Fred and George had tried to protect him and were still in the Hospital Wing. Luna had a cut down her right arm and hermione had a small cut on her neck. Luna and Hermione had been Obliviated by Harrison, but they couldn't risk it on Fred and George while they were injured. He didn't really care so much what happened to them because he knew they could be healed but Ginny... She'd been bitten. They couldn't Obliviate Ginny for that. They had written to Ginny's parents and they had made an official complaint against the school about still accepting Werewolves and that they should have learned their lesson. Obviously, Ginny was furious with Lunasa. Even if she hadn't been in control last night. He knew Evans would squeeze the truth out of him somehow but he wanted it to be difficult. He didn't need the headmaster going after her. He'd promised to look after her while she stayed here.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you for your review Dramione112 (love your name by the way). To answer your question yes i think if you punch someone you like them(unless he/she is your arch nemesis... well the line between love and hate is very thin ;) ...). This is also true for me as well (well my friends think so) as i punched a guy in the face while spinning and it turned out to be the guy my friends ship me with. So here's the chapter you asked for, your support was very much appreciated.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _The wind was blowing through the branches on the lone winter night. A little girl was running through the woods with a look of terror on her small face. Behind her a wolf-like beast was chasing her. To a humans eye it would look as though a wolf was chasing a small animal, as surely a girl can't run that fast. But as you probably guessed the girl is not human... well she is but_ normal _humans would call her unnatural... a freak. That is because little Lunasa is a witch, an underage one as she is only 5, so she can't use her magic with enough skill to get rid of the beast chasing her. Faster and faster they ran winding through the woods, all through the night of the full moon. Just before dawn broke the werewolf pinned her against a tree. The beast let out a low growl. Saliva dripped from its large jaws as it drew closer to Lunasa's neck. tears dripped down her face, as a terrible thought wen't through her 5 year old mind. 'i'm going to die and nobody at the orphanage will care'. than Lunasa realized that she didn't care, she never liked the orphanage anyway. Lunasa braced herself as the werewolf got closer to her neck. She screamed in pain as it bit down. Louder and louder she screamed. And just as she thought she was going to die, dawn broke. When the first rays of sunshine hit the clearing they were in, the werewolf turned back into a man. Tears were falling down Lunasa's face again, but this time in pain not fear. The man coughed, standing up._

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _He whispered stumbling, towards her. Lunasa shook her head before wincing in pain. her neck was throbbing so badly... She passed out._

 _When Lunasa woke up she was very frightened... And in lots of pain._

 **(AN: NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED, HOPEFULLY WILL FINISH SOON.)**


End file.
